


齿痕

by yookura



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yookura/pseuds/yookura
Summary: ⭕警告⭕*angry sex*还挺黄，看完别举报我就行，在线卑微了
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 36





	齿痕

《齿痕》

⭕警告⭕

＊angry sex＊  
还蛮黄的不能接受点❌，越往后越黄，别举报我🙇，在线卑微

金容仙已经不记得自己究竟为什么跟文星伊吵架，但那也不重要，她和文星伊吵架的理由从来不重要。

她披散着头发，气的浑身发抖。看对面和她对峙的文星伊同样，睡衣袖子胡乱卷了一边，肩膀上下起伏着，两人的喘息重重的在房间缠在一起。

她刚歇了会儿，那火却一直烧着没下去，好歹力气恢复了些，喉咙也不那么疼了。她又继续控诉文星伊不识好歹，文星伊回她无理取闹，倒打一耙。

气头上的人总没有理智，两人更是互相了解，知道怎么用最尖利的话挖对方的心头。她们指着鼻子不过脑子的对垒，从开始的文明交谈到互算总账，再上升到人身攻击，现在已经是没有内容的对骂了。

金容仙气的不行，整个脑袋涨的通红，说的仍不解气，就想上手，可她们清醒时约法三章，其中就包括屋里不能有麦片盒。她一时找不到趁手的武器，干脆上前去空拳出击。

气头上的文星伊可忍不了这个，变得锱铢必较起来。她抓了姐姐的手，又觉得自己平白挨了打不畅快，也一巴掌打上姐姐的大臂，连力度都要争取旗鼓相当。

但她到底擎不住金容仙，只好用了巧劲，擒了姐姐的手腕以退为进。同样在气头上的金容仙也管不了这么多，嘴上骂着文星伊不停，手上努力挣着。

两人就这么僵持着扭打起来，推拉之间也不知谁绊了桌角，就这么一带一的摔倒在地。

金容仙是垫底的那个，虽然没撞到脑袋可屁股受苦啊，她把这账一起算在文星伊头上。这人压她身上不止，两手还按着她胳膊往地上订。

这姿势使不上力，她气不过文星伊得意洋洋的朝她挑衅，仰了头对着文星伊的嘴狠狠就是一口。

文星伊吃痛大叫一声，赶忙缩着脖子退开，躲过第二口。她马上觉出嘴唇又热又胀，肯定是肿了破了。这下火气也上了头，看身下姐姐扭来扭去嘴里还继续骂她，她气不打一出来，决定以牙还牙。

文星伊也扑下去，对着金容仙脖子就咬。金容仙脖子敏感，还能有谁比她更清楚这些门门道道？她生了气嘴上没卸力，和往常的游戏不一样，这回是真下口齿咬下去。

那边姐姐没想到她来真的，吃痛的喊出声，嘴里一边喊妹妹大名不停一边尽是威胁之语。

文星伊听了更消不了气了，她今天偏还不服这些个威胁，就想听姐姐求饶起来。

眼里瞥见金容仙颈上因她留了排咬痕，她看了不免心疼，正犹豫自己行为是否妥当，那边年长的倒是趁机反击。两人又在唇齿里继续战争。

就和她们无数次争吵一样，怒意是盛燃的火，带的人头脑发涨的回归最本源的冲动。两人带着欲望接吻着撕咬，含入唇瓣吮吸却又不带怜悯的啃咬，乘隙又要卷了对方的舌来缠斗，誓要分出个高下。

怒和欲是胶葛着不分家的，总是剪不断理还乱的关系。金容仙在这场战斗里先败下阵来，舌头酸的她再没力气接招，却又不甘愿由着文星伊在她口里作威作福，干脆以齿闭了门。

舌头是柔软脆弱的，文星伊被她咬的退却，捂着嘴呜呜直叫，连钳制姐姐也顾不上了，只觉这可比吃饭不小心咬到还疼，嘴里慢慢溢了甜腥味。

心里刚刚那点子愧疚心疼都暂时退了场，舞台全被恼给霸占了，文星伊看金容仙虽仍被她骑在胯下，却也不甘雌伏的跟她对眼。

唇周还留着两人津液，亮亮的反着水光，肿着的唇是她的杰作，经刚刚那场缠斗已变得通红。姐姐生气时耳廓也是两圈的红，脸上酡红的也不知是因缺氧还是恼给染的，文星伊不想深究。

她其实顶喜欢金容仙因她有起伏的情绪，她享受在姐姐眼里的与众不同，就差眉飞色舞的满世界宣扬“看，你就是在乎我。”

姐姐颈上的痕迹仍在，文星伊曾把写了自己名字的小贴偷偷贴在姐姐背上，也在她手上属上带着自己的星星。可那些到底是留不住。

她多想姐姐是她的，是她单人的所有物，就像她愿意把自己献给姐姐一样。

文星伊不理会金容仙那点子空心架子搬的推拒，俯下身去舔吻那齿痕，她心虔志诚的落下唇，复又伸舌熨那痕迹。姐姐在争执中出了薄汗，尝起来略带苦咸。

金容仙起初仍挣，尽力让自己的怒火像话些，却在妹妹小兽般的舔吻里安静下来，她只别了头去，执拗着不肯先扯了脸言和。

往常低头道歉的总是文星伊，两人间也有默契。吵架没有什么是一个人的错，总是两人的冲动。

金容仙其实已经没那么大的火气了，她在等文星伊给她个台阶，她好顺着爬下来道歉。

可这次文星伊没有，她缄口不言，在两人的沉默里一路沿着姐姐的脖颈吻下去。她一边吻，一边用齿磨噬。

金容仙仰着头把弱点全送到妹妹嘴边，顽固的压着喉咙，不肯给一点声音。她本来怕痒，最受不了这种折磨的，也说不清文星伊究竟是在吻她还是在咬她。

细密的触觉一点点激活她本能里的恐慌，觉得自己像被掠食动物捕食的猎物，无助的逃不开钳制。她感觉到自己的颈动脉活跃的跳动着，鲜活的血液就这么被文星伊叼起含在口中。血液是热的，妹妹的口腔里也是热的。

她的心脏擂鼓似轰隆，知道文星伊一定能用唇舌感受到自己的脉搏。她全身发抖起来，不知是兴奋还是恐惧，或是愤怒。

文星伊没像往常一样出声安慰，她继续往下扯了睡衣宽松领口，顶端的扣子松，很快放了手，姐姐锁骨肩线现在她眼前。

她从姐姐胯上起身，跪在身体两侧俯身弓背，沿锁骨的走向平展着磨齿。金容仙已从她掌下抽手，架起胳膊推拒，她喊文星伊的大名，嚅着喊疼。

文星伊如她所愿放过她，看姐姐的锁骨和自己的唇一样，在细密的齿痕里红肿起来，她有种报复的快意。她伸手摸上那儿，又用力按下去，金容仙才总算转了正脸看她，瞋目切齿。

她晓得姐姐的执拗，可今天她也有自己的倔强，突然变得记仇起来，想让姐姐跟她投降。

她继续和金容仙接吻，姐姐也接战，她正要讨回自己肩胛受的折磨。她们接吻，却只浅浅的对决。她们有来有回，却谁也不能深入对方的领域，这接吻比起平日里总是差点意思。一切就像差那临门一脚。

但没人愿意先服软，她们都清楚，只要有人服软，这场不知从何而起的无意义的争吵就能平息。她们也能放下怒火好好的上床做一场爱。而这一切的将至未至更让她们性起。

文星伊伸手解了姐姐的衣扣，金容仙则主动扯下胸衣，在她的敌人面前袒胸露乳。她们现在还在生气，不肯承认互相协助，各自缄口不提的接吻。

rapper担的气息不如主唱，文星伊不愿承认这场她败了，她更愿认为是转移战场。她张口含了姐姐的乳尖，空气和口腔的温度十成的不同，她感觉姐姐在轻颤。

又伸了舌从舌根到舌尖刮搔过去，感受到顶端那颗在自己口中挺立胀大。她知姐姐受不了哪套，有谁能比她文星伊更了解金容仙？她最爱味蕾粗糙的刮挠。

年下得意姐姐独展现给自己的一面，张口将乳间软肉含了吮吸起来，特意把咂舌的声音弄的很大。她知道现在姐姐身上的红是为着情潮。

金容仙则懂她所有的坏心眼，不愿就这么授柄于人，主动反击。伸了手从文星伊衣服下摆里钻入，摸索着沿文星伊弯曲成弓的背脊一路向上，在内衣卡扣上拉拉扯扯。

文星伊任由她的小动作，她其实心里窃喜，姐姐在她身下，这样的姿势里妄图解她的胸衣，双臂空空的环抱自己。她知道金容仙现在没要拥抱的意思，可这让她受用。

她又用齿轻轻叼起已被自己蹂躏的胀大的乳尖，拉扯着折磨。金容仙吃痛低呼，嗯嗯啊啊的反而像撒娇的猫。她还没解开那恼人的胸衣卡扣，仍在背上的手开始胡乱抓挠起来。

文星伊知道她这是在报复，但她不在意背上多几道抓痕。金容仙像炸毛的奶猫，她愿意慢慢耐下心来，一直到姐姐哭着求饶。

等金容仙总算打开妹妹内衣的结，她已经疲惫极了，手臂毫无支撑的悬在空中良久，脖子因为长时间抬头而僵硬，她的耐心也消磨至尽了。

她的睡衣大敞着，文星伊的头顶对着自己，觉得自己有些狼狈。胸前的感觉似是痛苦，又在痛苦里被牵引着过了电一直流到她四肢百骸，她想催促文星伊快点进行下一步，觉得自己身体已然做好接纳妹妹的准备。

可文星伊没有，这人一肚子坏水。她也不能开口，因为她们仍在吵架。

她无助极了，也清楚她开口文星伊定会照做，可她心里还有气，她于是喊文星伊的名字，伸手从里去扯妹妹的套头单衣。

她扯的用力，心里把这薄薄的衣服当成可恨的文星伊本人，这布料承受不住，撕成两半滑落在地，连同之前兜在其间的胸衣一起。

看文星伊赤裸上身金容仙心里才平衡了一点，觉得自己相对没那么狼狈。她换了语调，还是喊文星伊的名，尾里带了挑衅。

可她被那些情绪和欲望熬了多久，嗓子里的水分也在那些低吟喟叹和咒骂里献了出去，出口的声音黏膩的发颤，尾音拖着颤抖。那声音被文星伊听去，简直是塞壬歌声的回响，还是哪个女巫的魔咒。

她伸手把姐姐的居家短裤扯了，中途因她姿势不便卡在膝弯，金容仙贴心的配合她扭着腿踢了裤子。

文星伊总算从姐姐胸前抬了头，看金容仙上至双唇，下至腰间全是自己留下的或深或浅的痕迹。齿印，红痕，还有指节揉掐的红印。

金容仙双乳皮肤是最白的，但乳首颜色却积成了深红，被她的津液濡湿，更觉对比明显。本人躺在地上喘气，呼吸声音带着文星伊心跳的节奏。姐姐眉眼间的红也相较开始更甚了。

两人的喘息还是此起彼伏，文星伊觉得她们已经喘了一个长跑那么久。从开始的愤怒谩骂到口齿交缠再到现在。

她看身下的姐姐，就只这么看着都觉得下身湿润起来，她知道金容仙肯定也一样。

但她还是去求证了，她拉着金容仙的手要姐姐跟自己一起去证实。她捏着金容仙的两指游移到腿间，带着姐姐贴上自己的底裤，已经有滑腻的体液浸透着润湿了布料，湿意在她们二人的指尖缠绕。

金容仙挣开她的指，怒目瞪她。文星伊爱极了姐姐这样，她惯常都爱金容仙，只在每次争吵的顶峰偶尔恨一恨。

这恨也是不带尖利锋刃的，她因这恨要金容仙为她痛，要在姐姐身上打上短暂的烙印，却知道悬崖勒马的不真正让她疼。

她又去吻金容仙，这次两个人都不再满腔怒火，她们像初恋时第一次接吻一样。连唇纹都细细描绘，以舌交换灼热的喘息，把津液推到对方口里，又带着对方的回到自己这边。

她们接吻，无缝隙的赤裸相贴。肚腹顶着肚腹，白生生的乳压着对方的。在这夏天里也被对方的体温烫得神智飘摇，乳首在摩擦中肿胀，皮肤也跟着泛上粉红。

文星伊伸手隔着棉质底裤抚上姐姐的阴核，布料染湿后反而更显粗糙。她用两指腹隔着那层布爱抚金容仙，金容仙在吻里呜咽。

姐姐已经在她的折磨里准备良久，身体也为这一刻期待着，她还为最后那点火气不肯向文星伊低头，却没折磨自己的喉咙。她在妹妹口里低吟，声音化在两人口舌交缠的声音里。这让两人都兴奋起来。

文星伊了解金容仙的身体，也了解她的欲望，指间运动的节奏和力度都是她最喜欢的，连揉动的幅度都精准，她们在性事里一样有默契。文星伊喜欢先让姐姐阴蒂高潮。

姐姐也的确没出息的很快蜷起脚趾，磕了牙关把文星伊驱逐出镜，后也仰起头长长的喟叹。今天第一次主动伸手抱了文星伊满怀。

等高潮过去，她又马上松了手，煞有介事的跟文星伊说，她还生气。

还气什么？她也不清楚，她们都还在生气。

丁辉人总笑说她们的争吵不过是臭情侣吵架，除了她们自己没人在乎那些开端高潮结局，反正她们总会内部消化。其他人对小丁的说法深以为然，只她们自己两个爱为此争辩。

等金容仙慢慢喘匀了些气，心脏仍通通跳着把那些多巴胺冲向别处，好让她从高潮里清醒些。

她感觉腰间有手在窸窣乱挠，是文星伊拈起她内裤的边缘，却不肯利索脱下，只晃晃扭扭的卷着边磨叽的拖拉。

金容仙气她此刻的迟缓，却因着快意卷来的混沌恼不动了，背后的地板被她的身体捂暖了。

她疑惑身下文星伊迟迟没有下一步动作，又抬了酸胀的颈椎去瞧，心里再次暗暗把此刻所受委屈苦楚都记在文星伊账上。

那被她心里暗骂的妹妹又在做什么？她抬头看了，文星伊抬了她一边脚踝，底裤仍挂在大腿上，年下的那个见她在瞧眉间更飞了兴致起来。

伸手捞了底裤与腿间牵连着体液拉成的丝，就这么用手指在姐姐眼下缠了几圈。那体液马上又粘爬上文星伊的指上。往常她就是用这指率先进入姐姐。

但这次没有。

文星伊就这么在姐姐的注视下，把那沾染了金容仙味道的指缓缓移到嘴边，张了口含入，几番舔弄后复又轻启双唇，露出口内风光来，在另一人的视线下以舌润湿那指。

金容仙把这一切看在眼里，她知道文星伊的目的，她在模仿自己。模仿她们性事前，文星伊不爱用冰凉凉的润滑剂，总爱让姐姐含了自己的指以唇齿润湿。

那时她总习惯用舌缠上手指，覆盖包裹着给它温暖湿意。文星伊在学她，也做的的确像个好学生。金容仙把这看成是一种挑衅，她恼羞成怒，伸了脚去够文星伊的肩，让她停止。

文星伊被她踹的晃身。可姐姐到底顾忌她的腰，没敢用力。文星伊知她心思，也因此有恃无恐，抓了姐姐主动送过来的脚踝，架上自己的肩膀。

双腿一旦成角许多事就乘了便利。文星伊往后挪腾些许，这次再趴俯在金容仙身上时脑袋已经落在下腹。

金容仙从不放松身材管理，小腹紧绷着，被窗帘滤得柔和的光打上来，就在光影间成了画。薄汗点在其上更是蒙了层雾霭。

文星伊还是把吻落下，在脐周像个哺乳动物的幼崽，一点点把每存皮肤舔过，沿着肌腱划割的纹路描绘着。再侧头转到腰窝，露了齿在胯骨的突出研噬。

往常金容仙不让她这样，因着怕痒，可现在她不愿主动说话，两人犟着玩那套幼稚的游戏，先开口的那个功败垂成。

金容仙只伸手抱着妹妹的脑袋，软塌塌的推拒，口里溢着叹息。那声声低叹是从唇缝里逃窜出来的，跌跌撞撞的躲进文星伊耳里，带了几分欲语还休。

小的那个没在胯骨过多停留，把背弓的更弯了，口舌也顺着往下，游移至大腿外侧。感觉到金容仙大腿筋肉紧绷着，她能想象姐姐架在自己肩上的脚趾肯定也是狠狠蜷着的。

但金容仙仍不求饶。文星伊也乐得。

她继续环着大腿向内，留下一圈大大小小的红印，等靠近腿根的时候感觉到耳边有手在抓挠。姐姐抱着她的脑袋，指头都埋进文星伊发间，收紧又放松，虚空的在耳边抓着。

文星伊一直想尝试，但此前一直没有适合的机会。她腾了一手去寻姐姐的，甫一碰上就被人扣牢，她知姐姐明白自己的打算，也为此心中发笑：明明一直变扭着不肯说话，行动上却仍是照旧。

唇一路到腿根，文星伊吻她大腿内侧的皮肤，含入一块在嘴里吸吮，又伸了舌舔舐，她感觉姐姐微微发颤起来，更把一切动作都放慢放柔。

等姐姐再度放松下来，她才稍离了温软肉体，半张了口探了舌，靠近过去盖上姐姐充血的核，至下而上，挑起又落下，来来回回又换了方向，打着圈儿向中推力。

金容仙很快就不再抑着呻吟了，她把喉放开，可那声出来确是暗哑的，像经了声门压缩过，浓浓的化不去，揪着文星伊的心尖不放。

她又把舌绷了，肌肉的顶端汇起，她就用那硬挺的尖再去刮骚姐姐，复伸缩着顶弄挤压这充血的核。

金容仙的心也被这么抓住了，心脏重重在胸腔里砸，下腹过了电，一路流窜到趾尖，后又触底弹反，汇到脑中。有什么在身体里麻痒的抓挠，她紧了手掌上力道，扣着文星伊的。

文星伊也觉出了，她也扣了手掌回应姐姐。一边把舌撤回，张嘴整个含住熟透了的核，着力吸吮起来。

姐姐随她动作整个人都弓开，肩上的踝下压，是金容仙想屈膝逃走，文星伊阻止了，仍让姐姐张着腿。

姐姐的肌肉振着跳动，文星伊也跟着股动脉的频率吸吮，一下一下感受金容仙越绷越紧，喘息急促着混着吟叹。声里调了蜜进去。头发被姐姐一并抓着拉扯。

她也加重口里力道，一直到姐姐长舒出气，整个身体软下来躺倒在地上急促呼吸。有体液沾湿了她下巴和唇周。

往常文星伊肯定会在一次高潮后安慰好姐姐，给她时间调整呼吸和休息。再在这短暂的中场休息里来一个深深的拥抱，环着疲惫的金容仙是她最爱的事之一。

但这次没有，她就着刚刚自己在口中润湿的指直接进入金容仙。方才的两次高潮已经让甬道里足够湿润。

身下姐姐软着身子没等到文星伊的拥抱爱抚，倒是下身清晰的异物入侵感让金容仙惊呼着吸了口气。

妹妹细细的把她的名拆开了碾碎了念着，吻又落在小腹上，带着唇上体液和汗液相交的粘腻感。

金容仙对她这一套受用极了，绷紧的肌肉又在高潮余韵的酥麻感里放松下来。接着快意又从文星伊与她相触的部位滋生出来，霸占她的全部。

腹部的向上，沿着密集的吻咬。体内的则往里钻。她恼自己身体对文星伊无下限的接纳，却又自然的在她的抽插里溢出绵长的叹来。

她仍处在上次高潮的余韵里，脑袋混混沌沌对一切的感受都不分明。好像是在一堆闪回中完全不能思考，又突然好像空白的无所虑。

能清晰的确认的只有不断堆砌的，在摩擦和轻吻里带上的满足感。

她突然又恍惚了，觉得自己是身处海里，身下地板是舟船，在一波波海浪拍打中飘摇，自己也跟着飘摇。神志荡得不知所踪，只半开着嘴随呻吟自发的溢着。

后来她又在文星伊手上迎来一次再一次还有下一次的高潮。妹妹从不给她休息的时候，她慢慢得开始分不清摩擦带来的究竟是微痛还是快意，她伸手推妹妹，可没人管她，她想用力，却使不上力气。

身体和理智都被这么堆叠着一直往上，金容仙觉得累极了，在下一次的高潮里被刺激的哑了嗓，一次次染了几层湿意的眼眶也蕴不住那些泪。

她只觉自己全身都是软的，是滚烫的。也不再想那些羞耻，不再想那无聊的游戏。拖着哭腔还是先开口求了饶。

她这次没喊妹妹的大名，文星伊就听着被自己折磨良久的姐姐总算开了口，身子仍在她手下被撞的摇晃。断断续续喊她:

星啊，星。

那声音都是沾着水的，说让她停下，说够了。

文星伊只笑，低了头去捉姐姐的眼，吃了那泪，她朝金容仙脸上吐气，软软的认错，嚅着对不起。


End file.
